Stronger
by GleekFreak92
Summary: Kurt catches Karofsky cheating the night before their one year anniversary. The same day a new neighbor moves into the house next door. Who ever could it be?


I was getting ready to go to David's house to surprise him. It was the night before our anniversary and I wanted to surprise him with a present and roses when he least expected it. I knocked on his door and walked into his house when I didn't get an answer. I heard some weird noises coming from upstairs and got worried. His parents were out of town this weekend so it had to be David. I went up there to check on him and opened the door. "Oh my God!" I gasped and backed away. "Kurt?!" David got up covering himself with a sheet as the man in his bed covered his private parts with a pillow. "Surprise you fucking asshole. We're over!" I threw the roses in his face hoping some of the thorns got him in the face but knowing it was a long shot. I ran out of the room and down the stairs to the front door ignoring his shouts. I got in my car and sped out of the driveway leaving the house knowing he wouldn't come after me for fear of a neighbor seeing. He wasn't out to his parents yet. When I got home I ran down to my room and cried into my pillow. It was my first relationship and because I wanted to take it slow he went to someone else? Why did he have to do that? I cried myself to sleep last night and ignored all of the phone calls and texts I got from David. Blaine's POV I woke up the next morning in my new home to hear shouting. I got out of my bed and put a shirt and pants on seeing what the commotion was about. I opened my front door to see someone banging on a door and shouting to get whoever this Kurt person was to open the door. "Hey buddy! I don't think he really wants you there! How about you stop disturbing the peace and leave him alone! Don't make yourself look like even more of an idiot when someone calls the cops on you if they haven't already!" "Stay out of this midget or I'll kick your freaking ass!" "Okay. Guess I'll be calling the cops then!" I got my phone out and unlocked it starting to dial. He started walking up to me when Kurt opened the door. "Karofsky! I swear if you lay a hand on the new neighbor when its only his second day here I will call the cops myself! Just leave! I never want to see you again!" "No! I'm not leaving until you forgive me!" "You cheated on me and you expect me to just take you back? Ha! You're hilarious. I'm tired of hearing you talking. Leave and don't come back. Ever." "So you're just going to turn your back on our relationship just like that?" "You turned your back on our relationship when I caught you in bed with another man! Oh but oops! You don't want anyone to know your gay! Guess that dick is out of the bag now!" I tried not to laugh. I really did. Okay..Well maybe not that hard. What? The guy deserved it for cheating on someone so good looking. He couldn't even keep it in his pants for that long? I mean hello! That's what masturbation is for! And my new neighbor is definitely good material for the imagination. Not that I'm going to do that with him in my mind. He just broke up with his boyfriend for Godssake. I was snapped out of my thoughts to the sound of this Karofsky guy driving off finally having taken the hint. Kurt started to walk into his house and I quickly called out to him. "Hey! Would you maybe like some company? I don't want to overstep but I always feel better with someone to talk to. Having a shoulder to cry on y'know? Oh and I have some fudge marble if you want. You have to supply the spoons though." I winked and I could have sworn he blushed. "Um s-sure. Come on over. I'll leave the door unlocked. I'm just going to my room to change." I got the ice cream and walked over to Kurt's yard walking into the house and going to his kitchen setting the ice cream on the counter waiting for him to come down. I heard a crash and rushed up the stairs. "Kurt? You alright?" "I'm okay! Don't come any closer! I'm not—" I was already to his doorway and he was completely naked. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I covered my eyes and turned around fast. "I'm just going to um go back downstairs. Sorry again!" I rushed back down and sat on a stool in the kitchen. I put my face in my hands and groaned. "I am such an idiot..Stupid, stupid Blaine..Ugh!" "So..Your name is Blaine?" My head shot up out of my hands in surprise. I didn't hear him come down. "Um yeah. It is." "I like it. It..It suits you." He offered me a small smile and I smiled tentatively back. "Thanks." We looked at each other for a while. "So um..Ice cream? Do you have some dining utensils in this joint?" Kurt chuckled. "What are you a biker from the 70's?" "Hey! That was a cool generation!" Kurt snorted. "Yeah I'm sure they're enjoying the memories from their shared room at Green Acres or some other nursing home." "Ouch. Harsh." "Never said I was nice." He winked. He freaking winked. There is no way I'm not going to get turned on. "Spoons! We need spoons." I blurted to avoid panting like a dog. He smirked and got the spoons handing one to me. He leaned close to my ear and whispered. "You seem a little..Worked up.." I was flustered and he knew it. Damn it that bastard. Two can play at that game. "Let's watch a movie!" I got off of the stool and took the ice cream and my spoon to the living room. "You pick since I don't know what you have." He picked 27 Dresses. Katherine Heigl is always a good choice. "Nice. I love this movie." I opened the ice cream and started eating from it slowly laughing at all the scenes playing like I was oblivious to Kurt's staring. Kurts POV I couldn't take it anymore. Blaine was being more of a tease than I was! After he finished that last bite I put the ice cream and my still clean spoon down much to his dismay. That is until I kissed him of course. I pulled back to watch his reaction biting my lip nervously and hoping it was okay. He let the spoon clatter to the table and grabbed my face kissing be roughly and moaning into it. "Been wanting..To do this..For hours.." He groaned and kissed down face and neck sucking on my pulse point causing me to moan loudly. "Y-yes please fuck!" He lifted my shirt over my head and kissed my lips again. "Gonna..Gonna make you forget..All about..Him..Mm.." A pang hit me in the chest and I pushed him away. "I..I can't do this. You should go. I'm sorry." "Um..Okay..Can I ask why?" "Because. I don't do this. I don't..I don't sleep with people without it meaning something. It's not fair to either of us. It has to mean something." Blaine nodded. "I understand. You're a good person Kurt. Can we at least be friends? It'll only be temporary of course. I plan to woo you." I chuckled. "How would you go about doing that?" I was amused. "Ah! There are some secrets that a man must keep. Until the time is right of course." "You do realize I'm a man too right?" I lifted and eyebrow and Blaine blushed. "I don't really think I'd be as hard as I am right now if you weren't a guy." He blurted out and blushed even further. "Okay so much for the wooing. I'm just going to go before I make an even bigger ass—I mean idiot!—out of myself." I laughed silently behind my hand. "Okay then. But hey don't forget your assets you'll need them to woo me later." I winked and laughed at Blaine's whine. "Kurttttt! That's not fair! You're a freaking tease!" He smirked. "Maybe the ice cream will help?" He grabbed it and put it over my crotch. "Fuck that's cold!" I jumped back away from it and he was doubled over laughing hysterically. "I'm going to get you back for that one—I don't know your last name so I can't make it sound as threatening as it should be—but I'll get you back!" He smiled taking the heat out of the words. "You should have..Seen your..Your face oh my God!" He was about to go into another laughing fit. "You're a..a stupid head!" "Oh that's adorable. You are quoting Stich now!" "Stich is cool." "Yeah he is pretty cool." We grinned. "Well. I guess I'll see you later then." "Yeah. Let me know if you need help unpacking." I have him the ice cream back. "Oh I will." Blaine winked. "Oh my God! Get out you dummy before I get the spray bottle!" "Stich says the spray bottle is stupid!" We laughed as I walked him to the front door. "I'll see you later then." I smiled bashfully. "You are so adorable. I'm not going to regret wooing you. Not at all." "I don't think I'll regret you doing it either." He grinned. "Way to ruin a moment!" I laughed and opened the door. "Bye Blaine. I'll see you and your ass tomorrow." I winked still mocking him for his earlier rambling. He blushed. "Oh my God, shut up! Goodbye!" I laughed again as he hurried off to his house and started making him a pie for a welcome-to-the-neighborhood gift. Suddenly David really was the last thing on my mind. Not when I had Blaine clouding my thoughts. What is its too soon though? I need advice and I know just who to call. 


End file.
